Didn't see that coming
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Fake orgasms, haircuts, jumping up and down in a bed?  Bellatrix didn't expect any of this when the dark lord gave her to Snape as a gift for murdering Dumbledore.  Nor did she expect to find love, but that's exactly what happened.  One shot, complete.


**I own no one in this story. JK Rowling owns it all.**

**Bellatrix/Snape pairing, spoilers for Half Blood Prince**

Snape paced back and forth in the large room. He had done it, he had killed Dumbledore. Even though it was planned, even though he knew he had to do it, it still hurt. He was now an outcast to those who were once his friends. Thought of as, not a hero to an already dying man, but a monster who had killed the man who had put his trust in the wrong person.

He stopped pacing when he heard footsteps come to his bedroom. The door opened and Voldemort stood there, looking very pleased.

"My lord, how can I be of service?" Snape asked, bowing lowly.

"My dear Severus, after all that you have done for me, this time, it is I who will be of service to you." Snape's head snapped up as he looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell is he talking about?" he thought to himself.

"I, I don't understand, my lord."

"It has occurred to me, that I have always rewarded my most faithful, those who have done the most for me. You are certainly one of those followers. As my right hand man, I have come up with a reward that will, I believe, certainly suffice."

He let out a cold chuckle and with a flick of his wand, someone appeared on his bed. Snape looked at his bed and his eyes widened and he attempted not to let his jaw drop.

"She is yours for however long you wish," Voldemort said motioning to Bellatrix, who was kneeling on the bed, dressed in a black silk teddy, looking down at the floor, avoiding the eyes of both Snape and Voldemort, a look of betrail etched clearly on her face. "Do whatever you want with her, and she will NOT object. Isn't that right, Bella?"

"Yes, my lord," she whispered, still looking down at the floor. Snape calmed himself down and then turned to Voldemort.

"Thank you, my lord," he said with a deep bow. "She is a most excellent reward." He let out a small chuckle then looked over towards her.

"Have fun with her, Severus, you deserve it."

He turned around and then walked out the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Snape took a deep breath then turned towards Bella. She closed her eyes in despair then lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. She slowly took off her teddy and Snape continued to look at her in the eyes.

"What do you want to do with me?" she asked with a voice that was dripping with seductiveness, dropping the teddy on the ground.

He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes for a moment longer before he bent down and picked up the teddy and threw it to her.

"Put that on," he said turning away from her. She looked at him in confusion,

"you've no desire to see me without clothing?" she asked pulling the teddy back on.

"No," he said a little coldly. With a flick of his wand, a black bathrobe draped around her and tied itself.

"I, I don't understand," she said torn between leaving the robe on and taking it off, "the dark lord has given me as a gift to you. Trust me, whatever you want to do to me, yo- you can. I have no objections."

"Great, I'm dealing with a psycho and a pimp," he thought to himself bitterly. He sighed then turned to Bella.

"Did you want to whore yourself out?"

"The dark lord commands-"

"Did YOU want to though? Since he said you had to do anything I asked, that is what I want to know." She looked down for a moment before she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what I wanted to do. The dark lord gave me to you for your pleasure."

"You never answered me quiestion, Bellatrix. Did you want to whore yourself out to me tonight? Tell me the truth." She opened her mouth then closed it again.

"No, but the dark lord said-"

"Then I'm not going to do anything. I'm not a rapist." She scoffed then looked at him in confusion.

"I wouldn't say no, you can do whatever you want to me and I'll obey willingly. It wouldn't be rape."

"You didn't consent. If I had sex with you, even if you 'agreed', in my eyes that would be rape."

"Severus," she began with a sigh of annoyance but he cut her off,

"What about your husband? Does he know that the dark lord whored out his wife?"

"Yes," tears shone in her eyes for a moment, "he was the one who gave the dark lord the idea, and suggested they use me. As if there were any other candidate," she mumbled.

Snape looked at her for with a look filled with pity before he went over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Bellatrix, I, I'm sorry. No woman should be offered up like that by the one she loves." She let out a loud 'ha!' then turned to him with amusement in her eyes.

"I do not love Rodolphus, and he doesn't love me. Never has, never will. You know as well as I do that it was an arranged marriage."

"But after twenty years of marriage-"

"After twenty years of marriage I don't love him anymore then when I first met him. I'm his bed partner, nothing more."

"But if you two don't love each other,"

"I said he didn't love me, I didn't say that he doesn't use me as a wife in THAT aspect of our marriage."

"If you don't love him then why not get a divorce?"

"Please," she scoffed, "Bellatrix Black get a divorce? Not only would it be a scandal throughout the wizarding world, but he would never agree to it. Because of me, the two oldest pure blood family's in England are linked, and the Lestrange's aren't that high up on the social ladder either, but again, thanks to me, he gets to share in the wealth. So again, he'll never go for it."

"Since when do you care about scandals? You're beginning to sound like your sister."

"Don't you dare compare me to that traitor," she told him coldly, "marrying that loathsome, snotty, womanizing- knowing that I- after me and him- well, just don't." Snape cocked his head and looked at her with interest.

"You and him what?"

"It's nothing, let it alone," she said suddenly embarrassed.

"No, tell me what, I demand it."

"You can't demand anything of me," she said with a cockiness in her voice.

He shrugged,

"okay, then shall I just go to the dark lord and tell him you're denying me? Refusing to do what I tell you to do?"

"No!" she yelled with an edge of fear in her voice, "don't, he'll kill me."

"Then tell me."

She took a deep breath then shrugged,

"Me and Lucius dated while I was in school."

"When?" asked Snape, honestly surprised. He had only been with Lucius and Bella in school for one year before they graduated, and they seemed to hate each other.

"We started in the end of our fifth year and broke up just before the start of seventh year."

"Why? I mean an entire year, that's quite an achievement in the teen love world."

"Severus, please. I really don't wan-"

"Fine, then I call the dark lord," he said getting out his wand and pulling back his sleeve. He would never in a million years call the dark lord for this, but Bella didn't know this.

"Okay, okay!" she cried frantically, "Right before summer break, he said that since we've been dating for so long it was time to take our relationship to our next level. I- I said yes, and he, he took my virginity," she looked at him as if he expected to yell at her for reviling something that personal, but his face was like stone, not telling anything. "Anyway," she continued, "He had had loads of experience and I had none. He said not to worry though, that he would take care of me. He was rough, really rough, and he hurt me a lot. I told him to stop but he didn't listen. It wasn't rape! I mean I only asked him to stop once and didn't really fight back. A few days later he said we should make love again, and I told him no. He got really mad, hit me even. We got into this big fight and he said he didn't want to date some prude and stormed off.

The next day, it was all over the school that the reason we broke up was that I had slept with a majority of boys in our year and he found out. Of course, most boys weren't willing to say that that was a complete lie, I believe only Aurthur Weasley flat out denied it, but thats only because he was dating Molly and he didn't want to take the chance to lose her. So that rumor followed me throughout my last year. I mean I had guys I've never even met spreading rumors that I had jumped them and snuck them in our common room after a mere 'hello'. Slughorn told me that that kind of behavior was inexcusable, and I got detention for three days." She had tears stinging in her eyes now and didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Narcissa knew, she knew, that it was a lie, and I told her that he was bad news. But she was fifteen, he was hot and told her she looked pretty in her new robes. The next thing I know, my baby sister is dating the man who made my last year of Hogwarts hell. Then, the day before there wedding, he came to me, and," the tears began to fall now, "he told me that he missed me, and that he wanted to have 'one night of passion'. I told him no, but again, he didn't listen. Then five years later, I go to a meeting to find out that Lucius Malfoy is a death eater, and he's still mad at me for denying him and starts them up again. Of course most of the death eaters were people from our year or older and knew the rumors, so there was really no use." she let out a dry laugh and more tears fell,

"You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You shouldn't let a few stupid rumors get you down."

"That's the thing though, people believe them, and they think that I'm just this whore who'll spread my legs for any Tom, Dick, or Harr- er, Harold."

"If anyone actually believes them, then they'll more idiotic for believing them then they are for spreading them."

Bella and Snape looked at one another for a few moments,

"Tell me, Severus, did you believe the rumors?"

"Which ones? The one where you had a threesome with Lucius and Dolohov? Or the one where you put Rockwood in handcuffs and you two went at it like rabbits all night? Or my personal favorite, the one where you and the dark lord made sweet passionate love by firelight, and afterwards he held you and confessed his undying love for you and calls you his little bell in secret, and you in turn call him Lordie Vordie?" Bellatrix looked at Snape in astonishment for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

They're not sure how long the laughter went on, but it seemed to go on forever. When it finally died down, Bellatrix let out a happy sigh and laid down on the bed.

"Wow, you know what? It's funny how not one of those rumors include Rodolphus."

"Well where would the fun in that be?" Snape said lying down next to her, "apparently you spend so much time sleeping with everybody else, you can hardly find time for Rodolphus, or me for that matter." She looked over at him strangely,

"Why not you? I mean hell if I'm slutty enough to sleep with the dark lord, why not you?"

"I have no idea why. My name has just never come up in the rumor mill. Maybe because I'm always at Hogwarts and can't really find the time too do those types of things with a married woman. Plus, I think people would have a hard time believing that the beautiful Bellatrix Lestrange would ever want to make love to someone like me."

"I would make love to someone like you," she said before she could stop herself. Snape's eye's widened and he looked at Bella who had turned a violent shade of red.

"What did you just say?" he asked, knowing full well what she had.

"I, I said I would make love to someone like you. I mean you're nice when you wanna be, you've got a sense of humor, a cold somewhat evil one, but a sense of humor none the less.. And you're not that bad looking. If only you would cut and manage your hair a little better. In fact come here." She sat up and Snape did also. She sat behind him and knelled on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me," she said getting her wand out. She aimed it at his head and thought for a moment.

"I got it!" she exclaimed happily.

"First we have to wash this mess though. Haven't you ever heard of Shampoo?"

"Yes, however in my second year, I told Potter that he needed to pick up a hair brush once in a while. He cursed me, and ever since my hair has always been oily."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "If you can remember the spell, I can probably reverse it."

"I've tried everything, theres no reversing it."

"Try me."

"Immunda," he muttered after a few moments. Bella rolled up her sleeves and took a grab of his hair.

"Districtus tersus!" she yelled loudly, tapping him smartly on the head.

He held back a yell of pain as he felt his hair being yanked back, hard. He thought for sure his scalp would come clear off. He tried resisting against it, but it pulled ever harder. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped, and his head was jerked forward. He felt it with one hand and he turned towards Bella in amazement

"How the hell did you do that?!" he yelled, not feeling this happy since he could remember, feeling his soft, completely clean locks.

"You don't think with all this hair," she ran her fingers through her mess of curls, "I wouldn't have invented a few little hair spells of my own?" Snape just ran his fingers through his hair happily, feeling soft and feathery hair he hasn't felt since he was twelve.

"Now come on, I still gotta style it." He ran his hair through his locks once more before he turned around with his back towards Bella. She looked at him for a few moments before she aimed her wand at his head. With three quick slashes, he felt his hair fall around him. She gave her wand a tiny swirl above his head and he felt a little more hair fall off, and felt it sort of mold itself.

"Okay," she said after nearly and hour and a half, summoning a mirror," tell me what you think of it," she said handing the mirror to Snape who took it and looked at it with a large feeling of anticipation.

"Oh, Bella," he said almost in shock as he looked at his reflection. His hair were now shorted immensely, with a few pieces falling in his face, but a majority of it was fluffed, a touch of light brown highlights throughout his hair.

"Like I said, I'm a genius when it comes to matters of the hair," she said proudly.

"Wow, I can not thank you enough for this. I mean, it's perfect. I love you, Bella." Her eyes widened as he looked back at her.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Oh," she said coming out of her shock, "It's nothing. I just, never mind," but the small smile playing on her lips refused to go away.

"no, tell me," he said softly.

"It's just," she shrugged, "no one's ever told me that before." Snape's eyes widened,

"You're married though, surly Rodolphus must-"

"I told you before, Severus, he doesn't give a damn about me except in the bedroom. Plus you know as well as I do that my parents were about as caring and sentimental as a block of wood." Snape looked at her in disbelief and shook his head.

"It's not right, you deserve better, Bella. You deserve to get told by your husband that he loves you."

"It doesn't matter," she said avoiding his eyes. Now," she said quickly changing the subject, a cunning grin appearing on her lips, "you say that people have difficulty believing that I would ever want to make love to someone like you, right?" He nodded. "Well," she said the smile growing even larger. She pointed her wand at his throat "Sonorus." He grabbed his throat then looked at her in confusion,

"What are you-" he began, his voice magnified. She shushed him then pointed her wand at her own throat as well and muttered the same incantation.

"Oh god," she moaned loudly jumping on the bed making it spring, "oh god, Severus! Severus, oh god don't stop! Don't stop!" she screamed jumping up and down faster. She motioned for him to come join her, He shook his head but she pointed to the bed again and grinned like a chesure cat. "Oh god," she moaned, "more, more! Oh, oh yeah. Oh god no, don't stop, don't stop! Severus, Severus! Oh my god!" she groaned loudly. He forced himself to hide a laugh as he kicked off his shoes and then climbed on the bed and began jumping on it. He let out a loud groan

"Oh, Bella, Bella! O- oh my god, oh my god! Oh god, Bella!" Bella nodded furiously and continued to jump harder then before.

"Oh, Severus! Harder, uhh, harder! harder! HARDER! OH MY GOD!" she screamed.as loud as she possibly could.

"Bella! God, oh my god! Bella! Holy shit! Oh god, Bella!"

"Uh, yeah, Severus, harder, don't stop, don't stop! "

"Oh god, Bella, Bella, BELLA!" he screamed loudly.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh god almost there, almost there! Don't stop! Please! Oh god Severus! SEVERUS!" And with a final jump, she landed on the bed on her back. He followed suit and he could of sworn he heard someone from the other room panting loudly. He could see Bella almost turning blue from not laughing so hard. She got out her wand with a shaking hand and pointed it at her throat

"Quietus," she whispered softly. She quickly aimed it at Snape's throat and repeated the incantation. As soon as she said it, she burst out laughing.

"Oh god that was great!" she managed to say through her laughter.

"I know," Snape laughed, "I don't remember when I had this much fun! " They both laid there laughing for what felt like forever before it finally died down. He looked over at her and saw that a large smile was on her face. She noticed him staring at her and she turned her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked, the smile not leaving her face.

"You're really beautiful when you smile," he said softly. The smile fell from her lips and she looked at him for a moment and he stared right back.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked in a whisper.

"I couldn't lie to you, Bella."

It seemed like he stared into her eyes for hours before he moved in slowly. It seemed that it took forever to both as his lips finally met hers. It was gentle, sweet, full of understanding and compassion. Seconds seemed like hours as they laid there, locked in a tight embrace, Snape loving the feel of her lips on his. He was the first to pull away, and he kept his eyes closed, as if if he opened them then the memory, the small tingle on his lips would disappear.

"Severus," her voice whispered softly. He opened his eyes and saw her face, a tear softly falling down her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked

"I can't do this, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry," she said getting up from the bed.

Snape also got up and went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong? I mean I know I'm a little rusty, but I didn't think I was that bad a kisser." She let out a small laugh, but at the same time even more tears streamed down her face.

"He'll be furious if he finds out,"

"he won't care. You said yourself it was a loveless marriage."

"A loveless one yes, but a marriage none the less."

"Bella," he gently took her hands in his, "he doesn't love you, you don't love him. Why not let yourself be happy with someone else? Someone who cares about you? Someone who'll love you?" She wiped the tears away and then looked into his eyes once more.

"Severus, you don't mean that. You can't love me, I'm nothing, I'm worthless."

"Bellatrix Helena Lestrange, if I ever saw a woman more worthy of love then you I'd adopt Potter and avada kedevra myself. Don't you ever think that your worthless, or that someone can't love you. Because I do, Bella." He grinned softly before he gently kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her and brining her closer. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with more passion then she had ever done with Rodolphus.

He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek, enjoying the taste of her, the feel of her lips against his.

When they finally broke apart, Bella stood there, eyes still closed, panting slightly. Snape opened his eyes and stroked her cheek softly.

"You really love me?" Bella asked softly, wanting to hear the answer more then anything. Snape smiled then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stood there smiling softly, knowing the answer.

"I couldn't lie to you, Bella."

**The End**

**Aww, doesn't that just make you feel all warm inside? Please review!**


End file.
